Under His Spell
by Torn Book
Summary: A new member has joined the Teen Titans. Little does the team know, he has a huge crush on Robin and Beastboy has a crush on him. Rated for Lemon and Yaoi in later chapter. BBxOC. REVIVED! CHAPTER 17 IS UP!
1. Recruitment Day!

_**Disclaimer: I donot own Teen Titans or any of it's characters. **_

**_This is my second fanfic so please be nice. I am open for suggestions but don't flame me. I'm only 15 _(**

**Chapter 1: Recruitment day!**

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Raven to Robin.

"I told you Raven. Since crime rate is rapidly increasing in Jump City, we need a new member to help us fight crime and stuff." explained Robin while scribbling in his clipboard.

"But we already have a second branch..." complained Beastboy.

"I know. But that won't do." answered Robin.

"I agree with Robin! As you humans always say, the merrier the more!" cheered Starfire.

"Umm... I believe it goes like The more the merrier." cleared Raven.

"Come on guys! We still have a lot of applicants waiting." yelled Cyborg to the others.

"He's right! Let's go Titans!" yelled Robin as he went to interview more applicants.

10:00 PM

"Okaaaay... We didn't find any suitable member. So, what have we all learned today?" said Raven sarcastically to Robin.

"Yeah! I mean how corny is that disco dude!" complained Beastboy.

"Cheer up guys! Maybe tomorrow we'll find a suitable member!" cheered Robin.

"Maybe..." said Raven and then began walking towards her room.

Then suddenly there was a knock on their door.

"Huh? Who could that be in this time of the night?" asked Cyborg.

"Dunno. But get ready guys... We don't know who it might be." warned Robein. The Titans all went into their battle stances, ready for what might be behing the door. Titans took out four of his birdarangs. Starfires hands and eyes began to glow bright green. Beastboy morphed into a gorilla and Raven began chanelling her psychic energy. Cyborg transformed his hand into his plasma cannon and then approached the console to open the door.

"Okay guys, brace yourself..." said Cyborg as he typed the password to open the door.

The door slowly opened. When it was finally widely open, the Titans were about to launch their attack. But...

"Whoah! Hey don't shoot. I'm only here for the job!" yelled a boy who was dressed rather oddly. He was dressed with a brown robe and a golden metal halo was attached on his upper dress. He carried a long metal staff with a scythe-like end. On the other hand, he carried a hexagonal book. (If you have problems picturing his dress, See a picture of a male sage in Ragnarok Online.)

"Let me guess... Clownboy?" teased Raven. Beastboy burst into histerical laughter.

"Actually, I'm a sage." corrected the boy politely.

"Uh-huh. And have you got any special ability?" asked Robin.

"You bet!" said the boy. He then pointed to one of the trees around Titan's Tower. He then mumbled some words and then the tree burst into flames. He then pointed to another tree and then mumbled some words and the tree was covereed with ice. And then he pointed to one more tree and repeated what he did to the other trees. but this time it was turned to stone. He then pointed to another then mumbled once more and then the tree was struck with lightning.

"How was that?" asked the sage to Robin.

"Hmmm... not bad. Anything else you can do?" asked Robin to the boy, still unimpressed.

"Of course." answered the sage. "You're miss Starfire right?" asked the sage politely to Starfire.

Starfire blushed a bit and then nodded.

"Could you please hit me with everything you've got if it's not much trouble?" asked the sage.

"Huh? Won't you be hurt?" asked Starfire.

"Please, don't worry about me." answeres the sage.

"Okay. If you say so." said Starfire. They both stepped out of the Titan's Tower and then prepared for battle. Starfire flew up and then her eyes and hands began to glow. The sage just shielded himself with his booh and began mumbling some words. Starfire then unleashed her starbolts and her eyebeam at the sage. After the smoke clears, they were all surprised to see the sage still standing as if he was not even touched.

"How was that?" asked the sage.

"Hmmm... Anymore skills?" asked Robin.

"A picky one I see. Very well then this is my last skill. I am not only a sage but I'm also an alchemist." answered the sage politely.

"Uh-huh. Any proof?" demanded Raven.

"Okay. If you say so." said the sage. He then pulled out a vial out of one of his sleeves. He then asked if he can borrow Robin's quarterstaff. He then poured the contents of the vial into the staff. The metal staff was then transformed into solid gold.

"Whoah! Way cool dude!" said Beastboy in amusement.

"It's probably fake..." said Raven.

"Nope. It's the real deal!" said Cyborg as he scanned the staff.

"Now then, about that job..." intruded the sage.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans umm... Hey what's your name?" asked Robin.

"It's Claytoss. Nice to meet you all." said the sage and then bowed.

"Alright! Welcome to the team, Clay!" yelled Beastboy.

"It's already 10:30. Time for bed guys!" said Cyborg."

"Umm... We have a spare bed in the infirmary. Would that do friend?" asked Starfire to Claytoss.

"Of course. Anywhere will do." answered Claytoss politely.

"Uh hey! I have a spare bed in my room. You can stay there if you want..." suggested Robin.

"I will be delighted." answered Claytoss politely.

"Okay guys, it's bedtime!" said Cyborg as he locked down Titan's Tower. Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire headed to their bedrooms.

"Hey Claytoss, you didn't bring any stuff with you?" asked Robin.

"Of course I did! Here it is!" said Claytoss as he showed Robin a blue glowing crystal.

"Umm... Is this it?" asked Robin.

"All my stuff are compressed inside this crystal. I can summon them anytime I want." explained Claytoss.

"Hmm... Nifty. Well let's go to bed." suggested Robin.

"Well I am a little tired. I could use some rest." answered Claytoss. The two began walking down the hall to Robin's room.

"Hey! Where did you come from anyway?" asked Robin.

"Me? Well, it's a well kept secret but I suppose I can tell you. I came from the city of knowledge, Juno." answered Claytoss.

"Juno! Did you say Juno! But I thought that city was just a fairytale..." said Robin, a little surprised at Claytoss' answer.

"Nope. It's as true as you and me." answered Claytoss. "How about you? Where did you come from?" asked Claytoss.

"Me? Well I can't tell you. My identity depends on it." said Robin.

"Oh... I see." said Claytoss who is a little disappointed.

"Well here we are..." said Robin. He opened the door and then opened the lights. "You can sleep there." said Robin and then pointed to the neatly arranged bed. It was obviously untouched since there are no wrinkles on the blanket.

"Thank you very much." said Claytoss as he sat on the bed.

"I'm going to bed early. See you in the morning." said Robin as he removed his costume and then put on his sleeping dress. One thing Claytoss noticed was Robin never took off his mask even when sleeping.

"Huh, he must really treasure his identity a lot." Claytoss said to himself. He switched on his lampshade and then took out his diary and began scribbling on it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is probably the best day of my life. I can finally continue father's legacy. I can finally fight for justice and what is right. I think that the Teen Titans are all good friends to be. Especially Robin. But I could not say the same for Miss Raven. I think she is angry at me for showing off. But Robin clearly ordered me to show my powers. What could I possibly do for her to like me more. I mean, she's not exactly the friendliest girl around. But maybe, time will come... Who knows what the future holds. This is the start of my adventure..._

He then finished up on writing his journal and then sitched off his lampshade. He dressed for bed and then went to sleep...

End of Chapter 1

_**Weee! This is my second fanfic so please R & R. I will add the next chapter if you do. I thank thee!**_

**_-Basilica Sanctissimi Sacramenti_**


	2. My First Mission!

_**Sorry to Dissappoint you guys but there is no lemon here. Maybe I'll add it on the next chapter. Just hang in there guys.**_

**Chapter 2: My First Mission!**

(It was 7:00 in the morning. The Titans have just awoken from their sleep. They all decided to go to the kitchen for some grub only to find...)

"Hey, morning guys! I prepared breakfast. Hope that's okay." said Claytoss.

"Cool!" yelled Beastboy as he immediately took his seat and began eating.

"Uhh... Thanks. But you really didn't have to." said Robin.

"It's okay. I insist." said Claytoss.

"Hey guys! You should try this veggie rice. It rocks!" yelled Beastboy and then continued gobbling up the contents of his plate.

The Titans all took their seats to have breakfast. Everything was arranged neatly and orderly. From the food down to the utensils, everything was perfect.

"Hunh, never thought I'll get fine dining here." said Raven.

"What time did you wake up anyway?" asked Robin.

"5. I always wake up at 5." said Claytoss.

"Wha You can actually wake up that early?" asked Beastboy.

"Of course. Guess I got used to it." said Claytoss blushing a bit.

"Okay y'all! Dig in!" said Cyborg and then began eating veraciously.

And so they ate and ate until they were all full.

"That was the best!" complimented Beastboy who is still licking his plate.

"Yes friend! It was delicious" said Starfire.

"I can't get enough of the stuff!" said Cyborg.

"It was good..." said Raven.

"Where'd you learn how to cook like that?" asked Robin.

"My mom." replied Claytoss.

Then suddenly the alarm goes off and all of them rushed to the main room to see what the trouble is.

"It's Cinderblock! He's robbing Jump City National Bank! Titan's let's move!" orderes Robin.

(At Jump City National Bank)

"Haven't you learned your lesson blockhead?" said Robin.

"Yeah! It's time to crumble!" joked Beastboy. Claytoss giggled a bit at Beastboy's joke.

"Okaaay... That was totally lame..." said Raven.

"Titan's go!" yelled Robin and they all lunged at Cinderblock.

Raven used her mind power to toss chairs, tables and trashcans at Cinderblock but it only served to annoy him further. Starfire unleashed a barrage of starbolts at Cinderblock but o no avail. Cyborg tried to subdue Cinderblock with his plasma cannon. Robin hurled his freeze discs at Cinderblock. It worked.. for a bit at least. Cinderblock quickly escaped from his ice prison. Beastboy transformed into a gorilla and tried to pit his strength against Cinderblock. Cinderblock simply tossed him to the wall with no effort. Beastboy slammed hard into the wall and creating a nasty dent on it possibly breaking a bone or two.

"Beastboy!" screamed Claytoss. He was now infuriated by Cinderblock. He pointed his staff at Cinderblock and began chanting a spell. A huge ball of fire shot out of his staff and hit Cinderblock rather hard. He was flung from the impact. He then rushed to Beastboy's side to assist him.

"Beastboy... Are you okay?" asked Claytoss with his face filled with worry.

"Uh... Clay? What happened?" asked Beastboy who was still dazed.

"You gut hurled to a wall... You OK?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, Thanks dude. Now, let's kick that blockhea'd butt." asid Beastboy.

"You got it!" said Clay.

(Back at where Robin and the others are...)

"Where's BB and Clay?" asked Cyborg still trying to subdue the stone golem.

"Clay went to aid Beastboy. They'll be back in no time..." said Robin who was now hurling about a dozen flashbangs at Cinderblock.

"I wish that Beastboy is not too hurt..." said Starfire.

"Don't worry. He's probably just fine..." said Raven as she threw another lightpost at Cinderblock.

"Eat this!" yelled Beastboy who tail whipped Cinderblock. Cinderblock flew like a moonbound rocket to a wall.

"Glad you're back BB. Let's finish this up!" yelled Cyborg.

"Titans! Team Assault!" yelled Robin. "Let's go Cy" said Robin.

"SONIC BOOM!" They both yelled as Robin threw his explosive birdarang and Cyborg fired his Plasma Cannon at Robin's projectiles. A huge explosion engulfed Cinderblock, but he was still standing. Starfire and Raven flew up and then unleashed their full power at Cinderblock but he was still going at it.

"Beastboy! Let's do it!" said Claytoss. Beast boy uprooted a tree and then hurled it towards Cinderblock like a spear. Clay chanted a spell and set the tree on fire. The tree hit Cinderblock squarely on the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright! High five!" yelled Beastboy and he and Clay did a high five.

"Great job team! The police will take it from here. Let's head back to the tower." said Robin. Everyone agreed and they returned to the tower.

(Back at Titan's Tower)

"Great job for your first mission Clay. Oh, and we have surprise for you." said Robin.

"Really! I'm so excited." said Clay eagerly.

"Close your eyes first dude." ordered Beastboy.

"Okay" replied Clay.

The Titans then led Clay to a room.

"Okay open your eyes." said Cyborg.

Clay opened his eyes and was speechless at what he saw.

"Surprise friend! It's your own room!" said Starfire.

"I... I don't know what to say... It's beautiful!" said Clay.

The room was full of bookshelves filled with various books. On the corner was his bed, which looked a bit antique. On the other side was a mini work-table complete with lab equipment.

"Do you like it?" asked Raven.

"Like it? I love it!" replied Clay. "Thank you a million times guys!" thanked Clay.

"Glad you liked it. We spent all night making it." said Robin.

"Let's all celebrate with pizza!" yelled Cyborg. Starfire, Raven, Robin and Cyborg headed to the kitchen which left Beastboy and Clay alone.

"Uh-hey. Thanks for earlier today..." said BB whilst blushing.

"Oh it was nothing." said Clay.

"Uhh... I've got something to say to you..." said BB while scratching his head.

"What is it?" asked Clay kindly.

"Uhh.. I... I... You're a great friend Clay." said BB.

"Really? Thanks BB. I think you are too!" said Clay and then giving BB a hug.

"Come on Clay. Let's grab some pizza." said BB while tugging Clay to the kitchen.

(Later that night...)

_Dear Diary,_

_I never thought that fighting for Justice was that fun. Everything's going well so far. But... I think Beastboy is a bit afraid to show his feelings. I can sense that he is afraid to tell me something. I know how he feels and I appreciate it. I think I like him too, but there's still Robin... I just can't get my mind out of him. But Beastboy is knid, caring, and fun. That's all for now..._

After writing he switched off his Lampshade abd went to bed.

_**Yay! I finally finished it! Sorry to keep you waiting for the Lemon but it'll come... Pls. R & R and I'll post the chapter in no time.**_

**_-Basilica Sanctissimi Sacramenti_**


	3. Loss of a friend

_**Thanks for the reviews! I'm always delighted if someone reviews my stories! Sorry for all you Terra lovers cuz she's gonna die in this Chapter (evil laugh). Nuff said let's get down to business!**_

**Chapter 3: Loss of a Friend...**

"Titans Trouble!" yelled Robin from the intercom. Clay was awoked rather rudely from the fuss. He dressed hurriedly and headed to the Main Room. The other Titans are already in the living room.

"What's the trouble?" asked Raven.

"It's Slade. His troops are stealing Nuclear Reactors from the Nuclear Plant." said Robin.

"Why would he would he need those reactors?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know... But let's hurry! Titans, Go!" yelled Robin.

(Jump City Nuclear Plant)

"Hurry up with that last one and let's get out of here." yelled Slade to his troops.

"Slade... What are you up to now?" yelled Robin.

"Ah, Robin. What a surprise to see my ex-apprentice..." said Slade.

"Apprentice? Robin worked for Slade?" asked Clay to himself.

"I see you have a new member. I hope he doesn't betray you like Terra..." said Slade who is now staring at Clay.

"Betray? He must be joking... And who is Terra?" asked Clay silently.

"Leave Terra out of this!" yelled Beastboy who was now seriously pissed off.

"He must be someone really close to Beastboy..." said Clay to himself.

"I have a little surprise for you Titans. But you'll only get it after you defeat my thugs..." said Slade pointing to the clothed object beside him.

"Enough chit-chat. Thugs attack!" ordered Slade.

"Titans, don't let Slade get away!" yelles Robin and they commenced battle.

Starfire mowed the opposition with her eye beam. Raven tore them limb from limb using her power. Cyborg pummeled the robots without much effort. Robin used his staff to destroy the bots. Clay petrified the bots with his spell and then gave them a good whack with his book, shattering them to sand. Clay noticed something rather odd about Beastboy. He was going berserk! He relentlessly attacked the bots without remorse.

"Hey Beastboy, take it easy. Don't be too umm... harsh." said Clay trying to calm Beastboy but it looks as if he isn't listening.

"How dare you insult Terra!" yelled Beast boy to the bots.

"He must really like Terra..." said Clay.

After a few more minutes, all of Slade's bots were scrap metal. Only Slade remains. They cautiously approach him. Knowing him, the Titans knew that he has a nasty trick up his sleeve.

"Very good Titans, But you better stay back or your little friend is no more." warned Slade as he unveiled the clothed object beside him revealing the petrified Terra. Several bombs were strapped on Terra's body and slade held the detonator.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Beastboy.

"Oh no! He's got our friend!" yelled Starfire.

"Keep Terra out of this!" demanded Raven.

"Now why should I listen to you?" asked Slade sarcastically.

"Oh no... I have to do something but what... I got it!" said Clay to himself. He began chanting a spell secretly, trying to avoid detection.

"NO! Don't do it please!" yelled Beastboy who's tears were now flowing from his eyes.

"Beastboy... Stop it Slade!" yelled Robin.

"If you try to harm me in anyway... Well, let's just say someone's gonna crumble." said Slade.

Raven noticed that Clay was chanting a spell. She readied herself. Then Suddenly a geyser blew out from the ground beside the statue of Terra. The water short circuited the bombs and diffused them. Raven then used her psychokinesis to bring Terra's statue to a safe position.

"Titan's counterattack!" yelled Robin as they all attacked Slade relentlessly. But Slade knew this would happen so he had a Plan B. He threw several exploding disks at Raven thus ruining her concentration. He then rushed to the statue but his feet were frozen by Clay. But Slade also anticipated this. He threw one last disk at Terra and then it exploded. Terra was smashed to pieces at the explosion.

"T-Terra... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Beastboy. Then the beast inside of him began to stir. He lost control. He now turned into a werewolf hybrid and then he glanced at Slade. His eyes were fiery red. It burned of revenge. He then lunged to Slade and then attacked him savagely. Blood was spurting everywhere. The carnage was too much for Starfire and she fainted. Slade was now mutilated beyond recognition. Beastboy then turned his attention to Robin. He lunged and just before he scratched Robin, Clay blocked his attack with his book and repelled it.

"Guys cover me! I'll cast a spell to restore him!" yelled Clay. He then began casting a spell and then pointed on the ground. A pink glow covered him and then he began chanting again. The Titans were having a hard time stalling Beastboy. He was just too tough. They fell one by one until Robin was the only one left.

"Anytime now Clay!" said Robin while blocking Beastboy's bite with his staff.

"Just a sec..." said Clay. He then heard Robin's staff, shatter. Robin was swiped by Beastboy and he flew for about 2 kilometers. Beastboy then glanced at Clay. He began his approach to Clay.

"MAGNUS EXORCISMUS!" yelled Clay and then a blindingly bright light came out of his staff. After a few moments, the light faded revealing a half-naked Beastboy. He sleepishly fell to the ground. He was unconscious...

"Beastboy! Are you okay?" asked Clay who was trying to wake up the changeling. "Speak to me!" yelled Clay. He suddenly felt weakness rush through his body. "Ugh... The spell was too powerful... Ugh..." said Clay and then fainted on top of Beastboy.

(At Titan's Tower, in the infirmary)

"Good, he's coming back..." said a voice who sounded like Robin.

Clay slowly opened his eyes and then glancing around.

"How are you feeling friend?" asked Starfire.

"Ugh... Better I guess. Where's Beastboy." asked Clay.

"He's in his room, sulking... He has been like that since yesterday." said Raven.

"We all tried to cheer him up, but It isn't working..." said Cyborg.

"Perhaps you can cheer him up..." suggested Robin.

"I'll try my best..." said Clay and then headed to Beastboy's room.

(At Beastboy's room)

"Beastboy? Are you here?" asked Clay as he poked his head inside the room. It was dark. The light wasn't on so he can barely see. He searched for the light switch. He felt it and then turned the lights on. Beastboy's room was a mess. Well, Raven told him that Beastboy's room was always a mess. He searched around the room for Beastboy. After a while he found him. Beastboy sat there in the corner. He was curled up into a ball and he was obviously sobbing. Clay approached him to try and console the changeling.

"Beastboy? You okay?" asked Clay. Beastboy didn't answer and continued weeping. "Hey, you haven't eaten for a whole day." said Clay with concern but there was still no response. Clay couldn't contain himself. Seeing Beastboy in so much pain and sorrow was all too much. "Beastboy please snap out of it!" yelled Clay who was now crying too. "I don't want to see you like this! Please snap out of it!" yelled Clay and then embraced Beastboy. This caught the changeling's attention. Clay was now crying in his chest. He hesitantly put a hand in Clay's back and began rubbing it, trying to calm down the spellcaster.

"Clay... I, I'm sorry if I made you sad. It was just too much for me..." said Beastboy.

Clay pulled away from Beastboy and then sat beside him. "Could I know more about Terra?" asked Clay.

"Okay. I suppose you have a right to know..." said Beastboy. He then told the story on how the Titans met Terra and how she betrayed them.

"So she was your bestfriend huh..." said Clay.

"Yeah, but I can't believe she betrayed us..." said Beastboy.

"But you still love her after that, right?" asked Clay.

"Yes. Yes I do. But now she's gone... I won't be able to see her again!" yelled Beastboy and then began crying again.

Clay then cupped Beastboy's chin and then gave him a passionate kiss. Beastboy felt his cheek growing hot. Beastboy deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, letting Clay have full access with his tongue. After a few minutes, they pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Clay, I..." said Beastboy but he was cut up when Clay pulled in for another kiss. But this time it was not just a kiss. Clay began undoing Beastboy's clothes. But Beastboy pulled away.

"Wait! Lock the door please..." requested Beastboy who was now half naked. Clay then locked the door and went back beside Beastboy. He then continued undoing Beastboy's costume. Beastboy then undid Clay's robe. When only Beastboy's underwear remained, Clay resumed kissing Beastboy. He trailed down Beastboy's neck and then gently suckling it. Beastboy felt a rush of pleasure. He wanted this, he needed this. There was no way he was stopping this. Clay then continued downward into Beastboy's nipple. He gently pinched it and then began sucking it. Beastboy stiffened at the moment of contact.

"Ugh, Clay..." stuttered Beastboy.

Clay then continued his journey downward. He then undid Beastboy's brief. He was surprised at what he saw. Beastboy's member was at least 8 inches. He then let Beastboy in his mouth. A delicious moan came from Beastboy. After a few minutes Beastboy exploded inside Clay's mouth. Beads of sweat formed in his chest. Clay then bent over BB's head and kissed him. Beastboy could taste himself in Clay's mouth.

"Feel better?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, thanks Clay." said Beastboy, still gasping for air.

"Clay then carried Beastboy to his bed and covered him with a blanket. Just as he was about to leave, Beastboy grabbed his hand.

"No... Please stay..." begged BB. Clay eagerly agreed and then he lied beside BB. Both of them fell asleep not long after...

End of Chapter 3...

_**Yay! It's what you guys have been waiting for! Pls R&R and I hope you like this chapter. I'll post the next one really soon!**_


	4. I know what you did last night

_**Thank you for the reviews guys, especially Zubby. Hope you like this next chapter though it's kinda short. Now, let's get on with it.**_

**Chapter 3: I know what you did last night...**

Clay woke up at 3:00 AM because of Beastboy's snoring. Amazingly enough, he didn't find it annoying at all. In fact, he find it cute. He dressed up and then exited Beastboy's quarters, but not before giving him a kiss in the forehead. When he came out of the door, the other Titans were waiting for him outside.

"So is he gonna be okay?" asked Robin.

"Uh-huh. We talked the whole night..." lied Clay.

"Oh Joy! This calls for the reciting of the Tamaranian poem of friendship!" yelled Starfire.

"Uhh... Maybe tomorrow, Star..." said Cyborg.

Clay noticed that Raven was unusually quiet and glaring at him. "Does she know what Beastboy and me did?" asked Clay to himself.

"Okay guys, bedtime!" said Cyborg and then giving out a yawn. Everybody else left except for Raven and Clay.

"Uhhh... Not sleepy yet, Raven?" asked Clay.

"We need to talk..." said Raven.

"Uh... Okay." nodded Clay.

"I know what you two did last night..." said Raven and then grabbing Clay's collar.

"Y-you do..." stuttered Clay.

"And I have just one thing to say about it!" said Raven as she gritted her teeth.

"W-What?" asked Clay nerously. Clay felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. But he found himself being hugged by Raven.

"Thank you..." whispered Raven to Clay's ears. Clay was speechless. Raven then pulled away from her grip to Clay.

"Let's just keep this between us..." said Raven.

"O-okay. Umm... thanks." said Clay. Raven then headed for her room. Clay headed to his room which was in front of Beastboy's. He opened his bedside drawer and pulled out his diary.He began scribbling in it.

Dear Diary,

Last Night was a little unexpected. I know that I don't want to go that far with Beastboy but it had to be done. I care for him and I needed to make him happy. I really wish that you can talk because I need some advice. Should I pick Beastboy or Robin? It's true that I have a major crush on Robin but I also care about BB. Anyway, one more good thing happened today! I think Ms. Raven accepst me as her friend. I have finally accomplished one of my goals. But there's still so much to do, including bringing back Terra. Beastboy loves her and I think that I'm the only one who knows how to bring her back. There is still hope and I will not let go of it. That's all for tonight, Till next time.

Clay then closed his diary and pulled out a yellow diamond from his pocket.

"This is... Terra's soul..." said Clay and then closed his eyes.

(FLASHBACK)

"MAGNUS EXORCISMUS!" yelled Clay as he unleashed a tremendous amount of holy energy into Beastboy's body. After the light clears he saw Beastboy laying on the ground. His first priority was to see if Beastboy was okay but he saw something on Terra's remains. He saw a glowing yellow crystal on the ground. He picked it up and as soon as the crystal touched his hand, a voice spoke to him.

"Please! Help me!" yelled the voice.

He was a little surprised upon hearing it. Then he remembered something from alchemy class. He remembered that sometimes when a person doesn't want to die, he or she turns his or her soul into a crystal.

"This must be Terra's soul crystal... I have to tell Beastboy!" said Clay to himself. He rushed to BB's side and tried to wake him up. But he suddenly felt a sudden rush of weakness in his body and then he collapsed.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Clay then opened his eyes and looked at the crystal again.

"I have to do this!" said Clay to himself and then he began reading his books af alchemy and sorcery. He has to know how to revive Terra.

End of Chapter 4...

_**Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. We are currently having our monthly test which is a major pain in the a. Hope you R and R. Over and out...**_


	5. Sneak Attack!

_**Sorry for the late update. I thank you all for the reviews and the tips. I'll try to do greater. Now on to the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 5: Sneak Attack**

A few hours after Clay started boning up on his alchemy, Beastboy woke up from his slumber.

"(Yawn) Huh? Clay!" asked Beastboy. "Clay? Where are you?" asked Beastboy again. It took him about 10 minutes to realize that Clay was no longer in the room. "Wonder where he went?" asked Beastboy to himself. He just shrugged it off and got into the shower. After that, he got dressed and headed for the dining hall. Robin was cooking breakfast, Starfire and Cyborg were arranging the table and Raven was sitting on one of the chairs, reading her book.

"Mornin' BB. Slept well?" asked Cyborg.

"You bet!" replied BB and then took his seat.

"Glad you're feeling better Beastboy." said Robin as he handed BB a plate.

"Oh friend! We were worried sickly by your deppression." said Starfire. Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"Thanks guys! Say, where's Clay?" asked BB.

"He's still in his room. He went to sleep really late last night." said Raven.

"Oh... Okay. I'll go check on him later..." said BB and then began gobbling his food.

"I was thinking that some of Clay's manners will rub off to you, but I could be wrong..." said Raven silently and then continued reading her book.

A few minutes later, Clay walks in to the Dining Hall. He was still looking rather perky despite his lack of sleep last night.

"Morning guys!" greeted Clay.

"Good morning friend!" greeted Starfire.

"Mornin' yo!" greeted Cy.

"Whatever..." cursed Raven silently.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Clay.

"Bacon and eggs. Want some?" asked Robin.

"Sure." said Clay as he sat beside BB.

"Hey dude! What's up?" asked BB.

"Oh nothing. Just the usual stuff." said Clay still maintaining his unbreakable smile. Robin handed Clay some food and he began eating. After barely getting a bite of his food, the alarm sounded.

"Titans, Trouble!" yelled Robin as he removed his apron and cooking hat and ran to the main room. The other Titans followed.

"What are those things?" asked Cyborg while pointing at the screen. Jump City is being attacked by Chinese Vampires.

"Umm... According to Chinese Mythology, they are called Jiangshi or hopping corpse. It is said that whenever there's a Jiangshi, there's someone controlling them." explained Clay.

"Okay, here's the plan! Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy, you four keep those vampires busy. Me and Clay will stay here to pinpoint the location of the controller of those things..." said Robin. Raven and the other headed out of the front door.

"Remember! Try to destroy the pieces of paper in their head!" yelled Clay. Beastboy gave an OK sign to Clay.

"Well let's get cracking. Get any information involving this things. I'll try to find the controller." ordered Robin.

"Okay!" said Clay as he ran to his room. He never realized how big of a jerk, Robin could be sometimes. He just smiled at the thought. When he reached his room he began searching for his books in chinese folklores. He was now thankful to himself that he alphabetized his books. When he found the book, he rushed back to where Robin is. He was surprised to find that Robin wasn't there...

"Robin? Where did you go?" yelled Clay.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself..." said a voice in the far corner of the room. The figure was staring at him with only one eye.

"One eye? No! It can't be!" yelled Clay.

"Surprised?" said the figure as it walk towards Clay revealing...

"SLADE! But I thought Beatboy killed you!" yelled Clay.

"Pfft. You underestimate me too much child..." said Slade.

"What did you do to Robin?" asked Clay.

"Do not worry. You'll find out soon enough!" replied Slade.

"What do you want?" asked Clay.

"Give me Terra's Soul Crystal. I know that you have it..." said Slade.

"Fat chance you'll get it!" yelled Clay.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Slade as he walked Closer to Clay.

Clay then casted a firewall to block Slade and then ran back to his room. He needed to get his equipments or he's toast. He sprinted quickly to his room and grabbed his staff and book, as well as Terra's Soul Crystal.

"Don't worry Miss Terra. I'll promise I won't lose you." said Clay to the crystal. He then heard the sound of someone banging at his door. "Oh God! I need to come up with something, fast!" said Clay to himself. And then suddenly an idea sprung to his mind. He started to cast a teleportation spell and in a few seconds he found himself in the Tower's basement. It was very dark to see anything so Clay casted a fire spell taht barely lit the room. He saw Robin lying unconscious on the floor. He quickly approach Robin and tried to revive him. He then saw Slade in the door of the basement.

"You halfwit. You actually fell for my trap!" laughed Slade. He turned on the lights to reveal a room full of Jiangshis. Slade then locked the door.

"Oh my God..." said Clay. Clay held his breath. He knew tha Jiangshis detect their prey by their breathing. He silently carried Robin towards the stairs but the sudden urge to breathe hit him. He managed to put Robin into a safe spot. He then let out a huge breath and the Jiangshis all turned their attention to him. He casted a firewall to slow the creatures down. It was only a temporary solution. Clay needed to think of something and fast!

End of Chapter 5...

_**I'll cut down on the lemon for a while. I'll focus more on Slade's twisted plan to make everyone miserable... yet again. Hope you R and R!**_


	6. No Choice

**Chapter 6: No choice...**

Robin and Clay were cornered by the hopping corpses. The fire wall Clay casted was slowly weakening. He had to think of something. An idea popped from Clay. He reached into his pochet and pulled out a couple of green amulets. He wore one and put one on Robin. He then held his breath and covered Robin's mouth.

"_The Jiangshis hunt by tracking down the breathing of their victims. I hope this works..." _thought Clay and then casted a spell on the far side of the basement. A swirling mass of warm air formed on the far side of the room. The Jiangshis were immediately attracted to it. Clay then picked up Robin and ran to the door. He blasted the door open sing his fire spell. He then casted a spell which made crystals block the doorway.

"_Whew, _That was close..." said Clay. He then turned his attention to Robin who was still unconsious. "Robin! Robin wake up!" yelled Clay to Robin. He didn't even twitch. "Hunh, He must have been hit by knockout gas..." said Clay. Then suddenly an urge kicked into Clay's brain. He wanted to kiss Robin! "No! No! No!" yelled Clay to himself. "I won't take advantage of this situation!" yelled Clay. And yet, his mind told him that he wanted it, he needed it, but is it the right thing? He didn't notice it but he found himself leaning closer and closer to Robin's face. Two voices rang in his head. One was cheering for him to do it, the other was telling him to stop. But it was too late... Clay's lips met with Robin's. What was at first a simple kiss, turned into a hungry kiss. Then Clay snapped back to reality. It felt good. But he was to concentrate on finding Slade and driving him out of the Tower. Slade saved him the time to look for him. He appeared behind him and then gave Clay a roundhouse kick, flinging him away from Robin.

(Back where Raven and the others are...)

"Where's Clay and Robin! I thought they'll help us find whose making these things!" yelled Cyborg while blasting more Jiangshis with his Plasma cannon.

"Dudes, we can't hold them any longer!" yelled Beastboy who is now being subdued by the Jiangshis.

"Hmmm... Something tells me there's something wrong in the Tower. Let's fall back for now!" ordered Raven. Everyone agreed and headed back to the Tower.

(At the Tower)

"Let's hurry. I sense another person inside!" yelled Raven.

As they approached the Main Entrance, an alert sounds.

"Danger! Unauthorized personels detected. Initializing defensive mode!" said the voice in the intercom.

"That can't be good..." said Cyborg. Several gun turrets, lasers, and missiles appeared and began firing on the group.

"Cyborg! What did you do!" yelled Beastboy.

"I did nothin" said Cyborg.

"Someone must have infiltrated the Tower..." said Raven.

"What do we do now?" asked Starfire.

"What else? Titans Go!" ordered Cyborg. They began dismantling the security system.

(Back inside)

"Well, well Claytoss. I congratulate you for a job well done. You could prove to be useful for me..." said Slade.

"Unh... What do you want?" said Clay to Slade while wiping the blood off his lips.

"I want two things. First I want to have Terra's Soul Crystal. Second, I want you and Robin to serve me..." said Slade.

"Serve you? Ha, you've got to be joking!" said Clay.

"What I want, I get!" said Slade and then lunged towards Clay. Slade unleashed a powerful thrust kick but it was blocked by Clay using his book. Slade then unleashed a swift barrage of kicks and punches. It was too fast for Clay to guard so about 10-15 blows hit him and hurting him severely.

"If you'll just come with me quietly, this wouldn't have happen..." said Slade.

"I would never come with you! NEVER!" yelled Clay.

"I pity you. You're just a foolish sage who doesn't know when to quit." said Slade.

"And you're just a masked freak who does nothing but make everyone else's life miserable!" said Clay while staggering to get up.

"You leave me no choice..." said Slade. He then picked up Robin and held Robin's head. He placed his one hand below Robin's chin and the other above his head. "If you don't come with me, I'll snap Robin's neck." threatened Slade.

"Tch, I have no choice!" said Clay to himself. "Okay, okay... I'll come with you. Just don't do it!" said Clay.

"Good..." said Slade. He then approached Clay and then pulled out a syringe from his pocket. He thrusted it into Clay's shoulder. Clay was a little surprised with Slade's sudden attack. He pushed Slade away using his psychic blast. Then his vision began to blur.

"Unhhhh... What is this?" said Slade.

"It's just something to make sure you cooperate..." said Slade. Clay fainted and Slade carried him away along with Robin.

The other Titans finally through the door. They searched for Robin and Clay but found no traces of them. Beastboy was searching around where Clay and Slade confronted each other and found something. It was a piece of Clay's robe.

"Clay... Where are you?" said Beastboy.

End of Chapter 6...

_**I finally got to update! Please R and R and I'll add the next chap soon. And it will contain slashy things...**_


	7. Escape is Futile!

**Chapter 7: Escape is Futile!**

"Clay! Clay, Wake up!" yelled Robin.

"Unhhhhhh... What happened?" asked Clay who was still a little dazed.

"I don't know..." said Robin, lowering his head.

"Where are we?" asked Clay as he scanned the room. "Sure doesn't look like the Tower..." said Clay. The room was enclosed in four metal walls. By the looks of it, even his strongest magic can not even scratch it. The floor was pure metallic. There was no sign of a door. There was only one bed and he was currently lying on it. There was plenty of light in the room but Clay couldn't find where it was coming from.

"All I remember is that Slade was behind me and injected something at me and then... I can't remember..." said Robin. "Do you have any idea where are we?" asked Robin.

"If my guess is correct, we are at one of Slade's holding cells..." said Clay.

"Why would Slade take us here?" asked Robin.

"I... I don't know..." lied Clay. He didn't want to let Robin know that he agreed to serve Slade, which was againsts his will.

"We have to get out of here..." said Robin. "Help me break down this wall..." ordered Robin. He then equipped his quarterstaff and began pounding on the wall. It barely got scratched.

"I'll try my best... Stand back Robin!" said Clay. He then chanted a spell and a small fireball materialized in the palm of his hands. He threw it into the wall and a huge explosion ensued. When the smoke cleared, They found that the wall was spotless.

"Damn it!" said Robin and slammed his fists into that wall.

"No! My spell! It should have turned that wall into ash!" said Clay.

(Outside the cell)

Slade was monitoring the two Titans. The "cell" they were in was actually a huge metal box. They were a dozen of monitors and they all showed data of Robin and Clay.

"Soon Titans... Soon you'll serve me and I will rule this world. Once my plans all fall into place I shall unleash the most powerful creature in this world; DARK LORD!" yelled Slade and then glanced at the huge septic tank on his right. There in the tank floated a man with long black hair. A respirator and some tubes were attached to him. He was only wearing trunks and he was well-built.

(Back Inside)

"Well... What now Robin?" asked Clay.

"I... I have no idea... Guess we're stuck here..." said Robin. He was sitting in one of the corner and brainstorming for a way for them to breakout. Clay was sitting on the bed and reading his book.

"I have an idea Robin..." said Clay. Robin's face brighten up.

"What is it?" asked Robin eagerly.

"It's a bit risky but if I can get enough energy into the Book of Cosmos, we can create a portal that'll getus out of here..." said Clay as he showed the book that he uses as a shield.

"Hmmm... How do you suppose we're gonna do that?" asked Robin.

"A lightning bolt will be sufficient, but we're sealed up in here..." said Clay gloomily.

"Would beating it up work?" asked Robin.

"Well... Yes, but we have to find something really strong to do it..." said Clay.

"How about me..." said a voice behind them. Robin and Clay looked behind them and saw Slade.

"Grrr!" snarled Robin as he lunged towards Slade with his Staff. Slade pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Robin suddenly felt that his head was about to explode. A sort of static resonated in his head loudly. Robin collapsed shortly.

"Now then... Give me the book..." said Slade. Clay went to his battle stance but when Slade pressed another button, Clay felt the same sensation as Robin did. He collapsed and dropped the Book of Cosmos. He reached for it but Slade picked it up. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... You know better than that..." said Slade as he exited the room through the wall. Clay stood up shakily and went to aid Robin.

"Robin... Robin..." said Clay as he shaked Robin in a desperate attempt to wake him up. Clay's consciousness gave in and he collapsed on top of Robin.

(Back at the Tower)

The remaining Titans enlisted the help of the Titans East to search for Robin and Clay.

"Okay guys, we enlisted you're help cuz we know you've got what it takes to get the job done..." said Cyborg.

"Since when were they gone?" asked Bumblebee.

"They have been gone for two days from now..." replied Raven.

"Oh I hope that they are in the hands of good..." said Starfire.

"Any clues?" asked Speedy.

"I found a lot of these in the basement..." said Raven as he showed Speedy the talismans of the Jiangshis.

"What exactly are these?" asked Aqualad.

"These are the stuff whoever was controlling them used to control all those hopping chinese ghouls we defeated a few days ago..." said Cyborg.

"Perhaps we can find some info about this things in one of Clay's books..." said Raven.

"Who's Clay?" asked Bumblebee.

"A new member... and a really good one too..." said Cyborg sadly. Everyone else sulked at the mention of his name.

"Enough of this foolish sulking! If we don't act fast, we might never have the chance to find them!" yelled Raven.

"Raven'r right... Let's get to it!" said Speedy as they all went to their assignments. Beastboy was at his room, crying. Slade has already taken one of his loved ones, he's not gonna let him take another that's for sure! Beastboy stood up, wiped his tears and headed out of his room in hopes to find a clue to where Clay went...

End of Chapter 7...

_**After the long wait, It's finally here! Please R and R please. Something hot will happen in the next Chapter plus the awakening of Dark Lord!**_


	8. Darkness Rising

**Chapter 8: Darkness Rising**

"Unh... What-What happened?" asked Clay.

"Slade took your book... It was our last hope... and now he has it. He's probably gonna destroy it." said Robin gloomily.

"Not a chance." said Clay. He then waved his hand and chanted something and then a blinding flash came out of his hand. After the bright light was decipated, Robin was amazed to see Clay's book safely in his owner's hand.

"How'd you do that?" asked Robin.

"It's hard to explain. Anyway, I finally found the way for us to get out of here..." said Clay.

"Really? How?" said Robin.

"I can generate a warp portal using the Book of Cosmos, but to do that,we need to hit the book really hard so that it can generate enough energy." explained Clay.

"How's that possible?" asked Robin.

"You see, the Book of Cosmos converts physical energy that is directed towards it into magical energy..." said Clay.

"Okay. Let me handle it..." said Robin. He then pulled out his qurterstaff and held it like a baseball bat. Clay tossed the book towards Robin and Robin hit it with all his might. The book flew like a moon-bound rocket and then it hit the metal wall. Te book then began to gain a bright blue aura.

"Yes, yes! This is it!" said Clay. The book then began to float and Clay pointed his staff towards it. A beam of light fired into the book and a door of light was formed.

"You did it Clay!" said Robin.

"Finally, we can get out of here..." sighed Clay.

"Not exactly..." said a voice behind them.

"Slade!" said Robin. Both of them turned around to face Slade.

"I'd like you both to meet my new friend... Dark Lord..." said Slade. Then a man with long black hair and well-built body lunged towards Clay from behind Slade.

"No! It's impossible! My clan defeated you a thousand years ago!" yelled Clay. He was pinned underneath the man so he was immobile.

"On the cotraire Claytoss. He was merely sealed by your clan and I took the liberty of reviving him." said Slade.

"You devil! How could you do that!" said Clay.

"With the help of technology of course..."

"No! Clay!" yelled Robin.

"Hurry Robin! The portal is closing" yelled Clay. He was right. The portal was getting smaller and smaller.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind." yelled Robin. Without hesitation, Clay casted a shockwave spell and flung Robin into the portal.

"Very heroic mister Claytoss but I'm afraid it's time for your end..." said Slade. "You see, Dark Lord needs a suitable host because his body is starting to crumble. And what a perfect body yours is..." said Slade.

"N-No! No!" said Clay. He began to struggle against the man's grip but his hands didn't even budge. The man began to chant a spell and after he finished, his body merged with Clay's.

"The effects won't show immediately, but that's the fun part..." said Slade. He then picked up the unconscious Clay by the sleeve and flung him toward the warp portal. "Once Dark Lord awakens from your body, he will destroy each and every one of the Teean Titans." said Slade. He then burst into maniacal laughter.

(Back at the tower...)

Robin was safely on the other side of the portal. He was shouting for Clay. Beastboy and the other Titans were there too. Suddenly, Clay came flying out of the portal and ended upsmashing into BB.

"Owww! Hey!" complained BB.

"It's Clay!" yeled Cyborg.

"Oh what joy! Our friend is safe!" yelled Starfire.

Clay was unconscious so the other Titans decided to take him to the infirmary. Only Raven remained in the living room.

"I can sense it... The evil energy that once threatened to destroy Azerath... And it's coming from... Clay." said Raven.

**End Of Chapter 8...**

_**I've been dying to update this fanfic but I was loaded with school work so I wasn't able to... Sorry everyone. Anyways, I'm back and it's our Christmas vacation! You know what that means... Mwahahahahahaha! **_


	9. A look in the Darkness

**Chapter 9: A look in the Darkness**

"Uhh... Wha? Where am I?" asked Clay. He was standing alone, in a dark room. There was no high and low. No near and far. It was just darkness, empty darkness. "What is this place?" asked Clay. He chanted a light spell to help him but the darkness swallowed it. "What the?". Then suddenly the room began to change. Colors began to swirl aroung the room. After a while, the colors stopped swirling. Clay found himself standing on a battlefield. Bodies laid scattered on the ground. Flames burned ferociously from the houses. Women and children ran for their lives as armed men chased them. Clay couldn't take it anymore. He blasted the man chasing the poor woman with a thunder spell. He then approached the woman.

"No! Stay back! Get away demon!" yelled the woman.

"No please, it's okay..." said Clay. The woman panicked and ran away from Clay. He couldn't blame the woman. After all, she had been through. The woman was screaming something. "Run away! He's coming! Vlad the Impaler!"

Then suddenly the woman was shot by an arrow right in the forehead. Clay's eyes were as wide as saucers. An armored man then approached the woman and began stabbing her.

"Stop it!" yelled Clay but the man didn't even look at him. The man decapitated the woman which caused Clay to snap. He molded a ball of energy in his hand and fired it at the man. It only served to remove the man's helmet. The man slowly turned his head to look at Clay. Clay almost screamed when he saw the man's face.

"I-It's you! Dark Lord!" said Clay. Indeed it was the man Clay saw in Slade's prison. From the hair, right down to the chin. The colors from the scene began to fade. Clay was once again back to the empty darkness. After a while, a new scene was formed. He was standing in front of a church. He entered the church and there he looked at a praying man in a pew. He approached the man and he suddenly realized who it was.

"It's Adolf... Adolf Hitler. But why is he like this? He's supposed to hate Christianity but why is he praying here?" asked Clay to himself. Suddenly a robed man approached Adolf Hitler. The said man removed his hood to reveal Dark Lord. "No! Get away form him!" yelled Clay but his hand went through Adolf Hitler's body. Dark Lord then transformed into a puff of black smoke and entered Adolf Hitler's body. Adolf'f eyes flashed with an evil red flash. Adolf then turned around and saw a Christian patron kneeling down to pray. He attacked the man by smashing his skull in one of the pews. Again the colors faded and Clay was back to the darkness.

Clay was speechless. He couldn't believe what he saw. "That means that I'll be like... like..."

"Me?" asked Dark Lord who was now standing in front of him.

"Stay back!" shouted Clay as he threw a fireball at Dark Lord. Dark Lord caugh it by a hand and crushed it in his hands.

"Stubborn aren't we?" asked Dark Lord.

"What are you?" asked Clay.

"Don't you remember me Claytoss. After living for thousands of years and gaining countless knowledge I'm sure you know me..." said Dark Lord.

"Of course I know you! You're Dark Lord! An ancient Evil Who's always trying to destroy everything!" said Clay.

"Ahahaha! Your description is too shallow. You see Claytoss, I've existed for countless aeons and so did you Claytoss. We always battled. You were the spirit of Light and I was the spirit of Darkness. Each and everytime you always won. But not anymore. Do you remeber your brother Claytoss?" asked Dark Lord.

"Y-Yes... What about him" said Clay.

"He was killed by you and not by an accident. And your brother was me!" said Dark Lord.

"N-No! You're lying!" said Clay.

"I do not lie! And now that you've destroyed my body..." he then teleported behind Clay and he touched Clay's body. "I need a host Claytoss and your body is the perfect host for me..." whispered Dark Lord in Clay's ear. Suddenly, black vines sprouted from the ground and restrained Clay.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Clay.

"Don't worry Claytoss. You'll come to like it soon enough..." said Dark Lord. He began to strip Clay's dress .

"N-No! Stop! Please!" begged Clay but he could only watch. When he was completely naked, Dark Lord placed himself between Clay's feet.

"No please..." begged Clay. Tears flowed from his cheeks.

"Do not worry. I will make this as painless as possible." said Dark Lord. He then entered Clay. Clay let out a blood-curdling scream. "Scream all you want. No one can hear you!" said Dark Lord as he banged on Clay harder.

"Aaaaaaah! Anyone please! Help!"yelled Clay." his breathing was faster and shallower. Beads of sweat began to form in his body. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Clay fainted from the pain. When Dark Lord reached his limit he released inside Clay. The vives that restricted Clat began to pull away and so did Dark Lord.

"Sleep tight, my brother..." said Dark Lord. He kissed Clay on the forehead and then disappeared.

_**I thought about this crazy plot twist last night. So, Dark Lord is Clay's brother and they're repeatedly reicarnated for many years. I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**_


	10. I am the one who cries when you're gone

**Chapter 10: I am the one who cries when you're gone...**

Clay woke up from his dream with cold sweat. Beastboy was right beside his bed. A look of concern was etched in his face.

"Clay, are you okay?" asked Beastboy.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." said Clay.

"What happened? You were screaming and calling for help in your sleep..." asked Beastboy.

"I was... having a nightmare..." said Clay.

"What was it about?" asked Beastboy.

"It's nothing..." replied Clay.

"But..."

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" yelled Clay.

"S-Sorry dude..." said Beastboy gloomily.

"No, I'm the one whose supposed to be sorry..." said Clay.

"I was irritating you, was I?" asked Beastboy.

"No, you were just concerned." said Clay and he gave Beastboy a hug.(Awwww...)

"I've missed you so much, Clay..." cried Beastboy. A tear slid from his eye.

"Me too, Beastboy. Me too..." answered Clay.

"What happened to you and Robin?" asked Beastboy.

"We were kidnapped by Slade and we were imprisoned. We managed to escape barely but who knows what he's planning..." said Clay worriedly.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah... But it's not that bad..." excused Clay.

"Next time I see him, I swear I'll beat the bejesus out of him!" yelled Beastboy. Tears poured from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Clay.

"I'm not crying! I just got something in my eyes..." said Beastboy and he rubbed his eyes.

"No really, why are you crying?" asked Clay.

"It's just that, I was so helpless when you were gone. I couldn't help you. I'm so useless..." cried Beastboy. Clay cupped Beastboy's chin and gave him a kiss. A simple kiss turned into a hungry one. Beastboy pulled Clay tighter to him and Clay did the same to Beastboy. Beastboy sucked Clay's lower lip which caused Clay to moan. Beastboy's tongue slid inside the warmth of Clay's mouth. He began to lick Clay's gums which caused clay to yelp. Beastboy giggled a bit at the sound of Clay's yelp. Beastboy pulled away and Clay retaliated by sucking Beastboy's neck. A yelp escaped from Beastboy's mouth. Clay finished by licking the sensitive part behind Beastboy's ear.

"Heh... You have no idea how much I've missed that..." said Beastboy.

"Me too... Oh, that reminds me. Where are the others?" asked Clay.

"They went out on a mission. I decided to stay here to look after you." explained Beastboy.

"Awww... That's sweet. Thank you Beastboy." answered Clay.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Beastboy.

"Some water would be nice..." replied Clay.

"One cold glass of water, coming up!" yelled Beastboy. He exited Clay's room and went to the kitchen. Clay realized that he was wearing nothing more than a boxer and a sando.

"Gosh, this is embarassing..." said Clay. He went to his dresser and went to pick up one of his robes and then he noticed something strange in his left arm.

"Huh? Since when did I get this tattoo?" asked Clay to himself as he looked at the strange mark in his arm. "Where have I seen this mark before?" thought Clay as he tried to recollect where he saw it. After a while, he shrugged it off and got dressed. Beastboy arrived with a pitcher of water and a glass.

"Here you go..." said Beastboy as he placed the pitcher on top of the bedside drawer.

"Thanks..."

"I see you already got dressed..." said Beastboy.

"Why? Do you like me more when I'm underdressed?" asked Clay.

"Heh, you bet!" replied Beastboy. Clay blushed at Beastboy's response.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Clay.

"I dunno... Watch TV or something?" asked Beastboy.

"I know! Let's go see the stars..." said Clay.

"Huh?" asked the puzzled Beastboy.

"Trust me! You're gonna love it!" said Clay as he dragged Beastboy to the rooftop.

"Okay, I've seen the stars many times and I don't think there's anything special about it..." complained Beastboy.

"Just watch!" said Clay. After a while, Beastboy saw a shooting star.

"Dude, look! A shooting star!" yelled Beastboy.

"That's not all!" said Clay. And then, a meteor shower took place. Beastboy was breathless at the sight of the spectacle.

"I'm gonna make a wish..." said Beastboy. He closed his eyes and said it in his mind. He reopened it and saw Clay staring at him curiously.

"So, what did you wish?" asked Clay.

"I wished that we'll never be apart ever again..." said Beastboy. He then hugged Clay and kissed him.

"Love you Beastboy..."

"Love you too Clay..."

_**Thanks for the review. And I'll post chapter 11 soon. Hope you like this chapter!**_


	11. Signs

**Chapter 11: Signs**

"Hey Beastboy. Wake up!" yelled Clay trying to wake the drooling Beastboy.

"Give me five more minutes..." groaned BB.

"But it's already past ten in the morning..." said Clay. Beastboy didn't answer. Clay gave a sigh and then casted a weak lightning bolt at Beastboy.

"Waaaaaaaaaa! Hey, what's the big idea?" asked BB.

"Sorry about that but I had to wake you up. Robin has something important to tell us..." said Clay.

"You could have just nudged me or something..." grumbled BB.

"(Giggle) Come on now. Let's get going!" said Bestboy. He dragged BB towards the main room.

(At the main room)

"Huh? What's Speedy and the other Titans East doing here?" asked Cyborg.

"Titan's East?" asked Clay.

"Their a brack of the Teen Titans since we can't always go around..." explained BB.

"I've called them her because we need every help we can get..." said Robin.

"Why is that?" asked Starfire.

"After the past 10 hours, Slade's activities have increased. His minions are scattered in various locations around Jump City. It seems that he is placing what looks like stones with carved characters in it at various locations. One is in the maximum security prison. The other is in the power plant and another in the city slums. And ther's also one in the cemetery and finally, there's one in the airport. We should probably split up to investigate what Slade is planning. Starfire and Raven, you go to the airport. Mas Y Menos and Aqualad, you take the city slums. Cyborg and Bumblebee, You two take the Power plant. Me and Speedy will take the prison. And finally, Beastboy and Clay will take the cemetery. Is everything clear?" asked Robin. All of them nodded. "If you find something, use your communicator. We'll regroup here after about three hours. Okay, Titans Go!" yelled Robin. All of them went to their assigned locations.

(At the cemetery)

"Creepy... I hate cemeteries..." complained Beastboy.

"You think? I think they're fascinating..." said Clay.

"Easy for you to say... We should find Slade at once..." said BB.

Suddenly, Clay felt a sharp pain in his chest. He fell on his knees and clutched his chest. Beastboy rushed to his side to help him.

"What's wrong Clay?" asked BB.

"It's... It's nothing..." said Clay and he stood up.

"Are you sure?" asked BB.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." said Clay. After a few more minutes of walking, they saw a shadowy figure in front of them. The figure saw them and ran away.

"There he is! Let's go Clay!" yelled Beastboy. Both of them ran after the figure. They came to an old run-down chhurch and cornered the figure.

"We got you now Slade!" yelled Beastboy.

"Hn... You are as stupid as you look..." said Slade and he threw a disk that attached to Beastboy's chest. It electrocuted him.

"Beastboy!" yelled Clay and he tried to rush towards Beastboy but the pain he felt earlier came back, but now it was all over his body. He fell on his knees again.

"Darn... I can't move... Hang on Clay!" yelled Beastboy.

"Hahahahahaha... My plan is going smoothly... Soon Dark Lord will awaken inside of you..." said Slade and he approached Clay.

"Get away from him!" yelled Beastboy but he cannot move.

"Arrggggghhh! Aaaaaaaaaaackkk!" cried Clay in pain.

"The stage is all set... All the pieces are coming together. The runes are finally set in place." said Slade.

"Runes? Wait a minite. The places where Slade's minions are... They form, a star and we're on the center of it..." realized Beastboy.

"It's too late now Beastboy. Clay belongs to me..." said Slade.

All at once, the runes that Slade placed fired a beam of light. which fromed a star. Clay's screams are getting louder and louder.

"Noooo! Clay, hang on!" yelled Beastboy.

A violet aura began emanating from Clay. Suddenly, wounds and slashes started to appear on Clay's body. His hair also grew longer. Finally, he stopped screaming and his hands fell lifelessly. His head was down.

"Clay? Are you... okay?" asked Beastboy.

Clay slowly lifted his head and stared at Beastboy. His eyes were a shade of violet and they were glowing.

_**After the long wait, I finally updated this fic. Please R and R and I'll try to add the next chappie soon. Nuff said...**_


	12. Nebiros

**Chapter 12: Nebiros**

"Clay? Are you... okay?" asked Beastboy.

"Beastboy, I'd like you to meet Claytoss' brother, Nebiros..." said Slade.

"Nebiros?" asked Beastboy.

"That's right.. He's my new apprentice. The most powerful entity on the face of the earth and he is all mine!" laughed Slade.

Suddenly, Clay began laughing maniacally. He stood up and faced Slade.

"Foolish mortal! I am not owned by anyone... especially not you!" said Clay. He then grabbed Slade's throat.

"No! You can't do this! I created you! I am your master!" yelled Slade. He suddenly felt a burning sensation inside of him.

"Ha! How dare you call me your servant!" said Clay. Slade was engulfed in a purple flame. It severely burned Slade until he was turned into ash.

"C-Clay! What are you doing!" asked Beastboy. He then ran towards Clay and hugged him. "Please Clay! Return to your old self!" begged Beastboy.

Clay stared at BB with cold purple eyes. He touched BB's cheeks and observed him. "So, you are my brother's lover huh? Then I shall spare you..." said Clay coldly. He then used his mind power to knock Beastboy out without hurting him. "Consider yourself lucky..." said Clay. He then flew towards the city.

(In the city slums)

"Hmmm... A lot has change while I was gone... No matter, it will all be destroyed anyway..." said Clay coldly. He fired a black lightning bolt towards a building. The whole building went up into a huge explosion. This caught the attention of Aqualad and Mas Y Menos.

"What was that? Let's go Mas Y Menos!" ordered Aqualad.

"Si!" answered the twins. They ran to where the explosion and saw Clay standing on top of a building.

"Hey! Clay! Het down from there and help us find where the explosion came." shouted Aqualad. Clay heard this and he went down from the building and landed on the ground as light as a feather.

"Do you know where the explosion came?" asked Aqualad.

"Oh, you mean like this..." said Clay. He fired another lightning bolt to a building and destroyed it.

(At Jump City High Security Prison)

"I don't get it Robin... Why did they run away?" asked Speedy.

"I don't either speed. What's even more strange is that light we saw earlier..." wondered Robin.

"Something definitely feels off..." said Speedy.

Then, Robin's communicator began to ring.

"Huh? Who could that be?" asked Speedy.

"Let's find out. What is it?" answered Robin to his communicator.

"H-Help Robin! It's Aqualad! We need backup here!" yelled Aqualad. A lot of explosions can be heard on the other line.

"We're coming Aqualad! Just hang in there!" yelled Robin.

"Hurry before it's... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Aqualad. The other line went dead.

"Aqualad? Aqualad! Please respond!" yelled Robin.

"What happened?" asked Speedy.

"I lost contact with him. We better go help him. Call the others and tell them to meet back at the city slums!" ordered Robin.

"You got it!" answered Speedy.

(Back at the city)

"Look at the city!" said Starfire.

"Half of the city is gone..." said Bumblebee.

"Who could have done this?" asked Cyborg.

"Over there!" yelled Raven to the floating person.

"No! It can't be... It's... Clay..." said Robin.

"Hn... I see that all my brother's friends have arrived... I'll have fun destroying each and every one of you..." said Clay.

_**Here's another update for you all! Please R and R and I'll post the next chappie soon. Nuff said...**_


	13. Retreat

**Chapter 13: Retreat**

"Titans Attack!" yelled Robin. The Titans splitted up in different directions so to confuse Clay. "Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Speedy, pelter him with your projectiles!" ordered Robin. They agreed and began assaulting Clay with their powers.

Starfire and Bumblebee unleashed an aerial assault on Clay. Raven began tossing stuff to Clay and the two boys fired from the ground. Clay was engulfed in a sea of smoke.

"Titans, that's enough..." said Robin. The group halted their attack.

"I am sorry I have to do this friend..." yelled Starfire.

The smoke slowly dissipated to reveal Clay, unscratched and unharmed.

"Pathetic... And you call yourselves the protectors of earth?" said Clay. He then made a small ice crystal in his hand and hurled it to cyborg. It hit Cyborg in the head causing him to yell in frustration.

"Yo? What's the matter with you? You have to do better than that!" yelled Cyborg.

"I just did..." said Clay. The crystal on the ground exploded and everyone was frozen by the blast except Speedy and Robin.

"No! Quick Speedy, we hae to help the other Titans..." yelled Robin. Speedy nodded and they ran to where the now frozen Titans are.

"Not so fast you two..." said Clay and a wall of crystal blocked Robin and Speedy's way. "So... You're the one who leads this so called Teen Titans. Let's see how well you stand up against me..." said Clay. He descended to the ground and faced Robin.

"I won't let you touch Robin!" yelled Speedy and he fired his energy arrows at Clay. Clay dodged all of it with little or no effort.

"Awww... How sweet. I can yread your mind bow-boy. I know that you have a crush on Robin and I know how much you desire to be in bed with him... am I right?" asked Clay.

"Wha? How did? You're lying!" yelled Speedy.

"Am I?" said Clay and he freezed Speedy in a blink of an eye.

"Speedy! Grrr... We're friends Clay, but once you hurt my other friends, it gets personal!" yelled Robin and he pulled out his quarterstaff.

"Friends... Bah! If you want to be strong, then you should have no friends!" said Clay. and he made his scythe-like staff appear.

Robin and Clay commenced battle. Robin tried evry strategy he knows to beat Clay. From his birdarang to his freeze discs, he used all of his gadgets at Clay but all of them were ineffective.

"Tcheh... you're one tough opponent..." said Robin.

"Are you kidding Robin? I have absolute power, power that's beyond yours..." yelled Clay.

"Clay! I know there's still a part of you in there! Fight it Clay! I love you! Beastboy loves you! We all love you!" yelled Robin.

Suddenly Clays head began to ache. The pain was so overwhelming that Clay was thrown to his knees.

"Aaaaacchhhh... R-Robin..." muttered Clay. Robin rushed to Clay's side.

"Clay... are you okay..." asked Robin trying to comfort Clay.

"Aaaahh... Robin... I can't hold in my brother any longer... You have to get away from here. You need to hide..." said Clay. Clay began coughing out blood.

"Clay... But my friends are still frozen..." said Robin. Then Clay raised his hand and the ice that covered the other Titans were shattered.

"Hurry Robin... Beastboy is in the Church. Please rescue him and don't return to the tower... Please hurry..." begged Clay. Robin nodded and went back for the other Titans.

"Titans, retreat!" yelled Robin.

"What are you saying Robin? We can't retreat!" said Cyborg.

"If we don't it'll cost us our life." said Robin. Cyborg picked up Raven and Bumblebee and ran for it. Speedy carried Mas Y Menos. Robin carried Starfire. All of them ran for their life to the sewers. Robin was the last one to go in. He looked back at Clay and saw Clay being engulfed in a violet flame and he saw the ominous red glow on Clay's eyes. He quicly went down the manhole.

**Thanks Doo Dad in Your Hat. Please R and R. Oh and I have somethin' to say Doo Dad. Would you like to be a staff on my C2? It's for NarutoxSasuke Lovers. Be waitin' for your reply.**


	14. A Risky Rescue

**Chapter 14: A Risky Rescue**

"Well, what now Robin... Clay's got us outpowered..." sighed Cyborg.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him... He was evil from the beginning..." sneered Raven.

"That creep almost killed us! I say we should elminate him..." shouted Aqualad.

"Yeah! Destroy that mad caster!" joined Speedy.

"That's ENOUGH!" yelled Robin. Silence enveloped the whole room. "Clay isn't evil on purpose!" defended Robin.

"Okay then Robin! Can you think of any other reason why Clay is hunting us down! Well?" yelled Speedy.

"I... I don't know... But I'm sure that he isn't doing it because he wants to. Anyway, Clay said that Beastboy was at the Church in the cemetery. We should go save him..." said Robin.

"How do we know that it isn't just a trap? How do we know that Clay isn't waiting for us to come there and then he could all kill us?" said Cyborg.

"Fine... If you don't want to help, I'll go save Beastboy myself..." said Robin. He turned away from the others and walked away.

"Robin, wait!" yelled Starfire who has just recovered consciousness. "I will come with you Robin..." said Starfire.

"Star... Are you sure, Star?" asked Robin.

"Yes. I will go with you... I too want to save our friend..." said Starfire and he walked beside Robin.

"Anyone else want to come?" asked Robin. No answer. "Well, we'll be going..." said Robin. Robin and Starfire walked away but they were stopped by Cyborg.

"Cyborg? Why do yo stop us?" asked Starfire.

"I won't let the two of you go..." said Cyborg.

"Stand Back Cyborg or I'll have to do it for you..." said Robin.

"You didn't let me finish. I said I won't let you two go, without Cyborg with you..." said Cyborg with a smirk on his face.

"Oh friend! I knew that we could count on your assistance!" yelled Starfire.

"Whoah, hold on there! You guys can't go without the Titans East to back you up..." said Speedy.

"You guys... Thanks. Now, let's go save Beastboy!" yelled Robin.

"Booya!" yelled Cyborg.

"Raven? Aren't you coming with us?" asked Starfire.

"You've seen what happened earlier. You're all fools..." said Raven and she raised her hood.

"If you want to chicken out, fine! But just think Raven. If you were in Beastboy's condition, he would not cower like what you're doing..." preached Bumblebee.

All of them left except for Raven.

(At Jump City Cemetery)

"Speedy, status report." said Robin on his communicator.

"Everything is clear Robin. No signs of Clay here." said Speedy on the other line.

"Good. Let's enter the Chapel." ordered Robin.

All of them quietly sneaked into the front door. Robin's hands slowly reached for the door handle but before he can get his hands on it, a lightning bolt shot at the door.

"What the?" asked Robin as he turned around to see Clay hovering above them.

"Well, well. Looks like you took my little brother's advice... How foolish..." said Clay and he began raining lightning bolts at the Titans. Cyborg, Speedy, and Bumblebee tried to shoot Clay out of the sky while the others make a run for it to the Chapel. Clay shocked the three with his Lightning Blasts. Aqualad and Mas Y Menos Tried to confuse Clay by making a Water Hurricane but Clay turned it against them. Robin and Starfire were the only ones left. Clay used his mind power to raise Robin by the neck. "Pathetic mortal. Did you think that you could win?" asked Clay. But Clay was suddenly peppered by Star bolts causing him to lose focus and drop Robin.

"Stay Away from my boyfriend!" yelled Starfire.

"Awww, how sweet. Too bad you'll be dead soon..." said Clay and he raised his hand and fired a purple flame on Starfire. Starfire screamed in pain as she felt incinerated by it.

"Starfire! Hang on Starfire, I'll help you..." said Robin. He tried his freeze discs to extinguish the flame but it hd no effect.

"It's a special flame. It burns the soul rather than the flesh. You're girlfriend's soul will be consumed by the flameuntil it is reduced to ash..." laughed Clay. Suddenly, Clay was hit by a multitude of gravestones and a tree. Clay crashed to the ground along with the tree.

"What the... Raven?" asked Robin as he looked up.

"Didn't think that I'd leave you too now, did you?" asked Raven.

_**Weee! An update! Sorry it took so long. Just got a li'l addicted to Ragnarok. Pls R & R and I'll post the next chap soon.**_


	15. Concupiscence

Chapter 15 - Concupiscence

**Chapter 15 - Concupiscence**

Clay grinned ear to ear at the sight of Raven. He quickly picked himself up and flew in front of Raven.

"Well, well, well… look at this. The little demon girl has challenged me. You've been putting me down, insulting me, and calling me an amateur… Well buckle up Rae-Rae. This is gonna get bumpy…" hissed Clay as he shot a stream of purple energy towards Raven.

Raven countered the projectile with a beam of her own but it was fighting a losing battle with Clay's more potent energy.

"I can't… lose. Especially not to you!" growled Raven as she poured more emotion into her attack. The deadlock nudged a bit towards Clay but it was pushed back to Raven just as fast.

"Oh but you will Raven. And you will do it miserably!!" laughed Clay as he summoned several orbs of energy around him. With a blink of his eye, the orbs propelled themselves with staggering speed as they danced around Raven. "Well Raven, any last words? Ready to beg for your life? Ready to make that you're hurting your friends speech??" insulted Clay.

Clay's words cut deep into Raven's emotions. All this time, she was suppressing her anger towards the sage. But she had enough. She let her emotions take control of her actions. She unleashed her innermost rage. Every drop of vile and hatred inside of her spilled. Her usual face was morphed into its demonic form, contorted with rage with four piercing eyes as red as blood. She was covered in a blanket of darkness and streams of malevolent energy spilled from her pitch black figure.

"You insolent sage! I will rip every limb from your carcass!!" roared Raves as webs of dark energy caught the energy orbs and smothered them with darkness.

"Now we're talking. The power of Trigon. Primal Demon energy at it's greatest…" praised Clay. "I always knew you had it in you Raven…" grinned Clay.

"Quiet!" snarled Raven as thorny vines of dark energy wrapped around Clay's body. The grip of the vines tightened, threatening to crush the sage.

"This is it? Surely you can do better…" sighed Clay as he unleashed a nova of his own magic, dispersing the vines.

"Then have some of this!" yelled Raven as she summoned several shadowy skulls which launched themselves towards Clay.

Meanwhile inside the church

Robin spotted Beastboy lying in an unbroken pew inside of the church. He seems to be sleeping peacefully considering the apparent signs of destruction inside the church. Robin and Starfire approached BB to check if he was alright.

"Friend, awaken! It is us!" said Starfire as she tried to shake Beastboy awake.

Beastboy gave no reaction to Starfire's attempts to wake him up.

"Nn… Clay. Get away from him!" moaned Beastboy who was apparently dreaming.

"Beastboy snap out of it! We need you out here!" yelled Robin.

Suddenly, the front door that was guarded by the remaining Titans burst open. Most of them went flying towards the wall, knocking them out. The dust from the wreckage cleared, revealing Clay and an unconscious Raven. He was gripping her by her hood and the usual dark flicker of energy that was commonly seen in Raven's hands was now in Clay's.

"Hehe… The power of Trigon… Possibilities, possibilities…" smiled Clay as he shot a malevolent grin to Robin and Starfire.

Clay let go of Raven's hood and she fell face first to the floor with a thud. He made his way towards Robin, tossing aside pews and fallen titans alike aside with his new power.

"No use waking up your green friend. His mind is lost somewhere. I don't really care what happens to him. He's my brother's anyways…" smiled Clay.

Starfire prepared to unleash a fist to Clay but he swiped her sideways, launching her through the heavy brick wall of the church.

"Well Robin, this is it. You're the only one left. It's a pity, you are worthy of ruling beside me, but I know you're too much of a goodie goodie for that." Snickered Clay like a child.

He mentally lifted the marble altar from its hinges and positioned it above Robin. Robin tried to move out of the way but found that his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Bye Dick!" yelled Clay as he gestured his hands downward but the altar stayed airborne. He gestured again but no effect. Suddenly, the altar leveled itself to Clay and launched towards him, propelling him to the stained glass mural on the wall.

"Terra!" gasped Robin at the sight of a blonde girl wearing a school uniform. Her hands outstretched and pointing towards Clay.

Clay stood up and stared at Terra.

"Hn… I thought this thing was over for you?!" laughed Clay.

"Leave my friends alone!!" yelled Terra.

_**After 2 years (Oo) I've finally decided to continue this fic to the end. After reading through the reviews, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the inspiration guys. You're the best!!**_

_**Sorry for those who don't want Terra to be back in action. I really need her for the plot. We'll see what happens to relations with her return.**_


	16. Links

Chapter 16 – Links

**Chapter 16 – Links**

Terra raised her hand, lifting a huge chunk of the church floor in midair. With a quick forward gesture, she sent the rock flying towards Clay.

"Heh… You just got lucky rock girl." chuckled Clay as he blocked the debris with a simple force field.

The battle between the two raged on. Terra tried to hit Clay with several pillars of earth but Clay effortlessly blasted the pillars with his arcane projectiles. Robin was awed for a moment but realized that he needed to find a way to stop Clay. He spotted Slade's mask near where the altar used to be. He also noticed the black ash around it.

"_So Slade was behind this. Guess his plans backfired." _thought Robin. He also spotted a peculiar bangle near his archenemy's mask.

Meanwhile…

Beastboy stirred awake. He gently opened his eyes but quickly wish he hadn't.

"What the? Where am I?" asked Beastboy in a panicked tone.

The whole environment looked like shattered mirrors with overgrown thorny vines creeping on every corner. The sky swirled with an unsettling mix of colors and the ground was pitch black.

"What is this place?" asked Beastboy. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see who it was.

"What? You have no idea where you are?" asked a teenage boy who was standing behind Beastboy. His hair was black and spiky and he was several inches taller than Beastboy. He wore a pair of black leather pants and a black leather coat over a white shirt. His face was chiseled and free of blemishes. His eyes were of a regal violet color which Beastboy found almost hypnotizing.

"Where is this? How did I get here?" asked Beastboy.

"Beats me. All I know is that only me and my brother are here…" smiled the teenager.

"Your brother… Wait a minute… You mean I'm in…!"

"Yup you're in Clay's mind. Well, your consciousness that is. That little brush that me and you had earlier must have sucked up your consciousness from your body. My little brother and his petty stunts…" laughed the teenager sheepishly as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a stick of cigarette. With a blink of an eye, the end of the cigarette lit up and a small silhouette of smoke started rising from it. The teen took a long drag from the cigarette before puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Where's Clay?! What are you doing in his mind?!" yelled Beastboy, his nose and eyes flaring with anger.

"Clay's here somewhere. In my room perhaps? But enough about him… I'm still wondering what little Clay liked about you. I mean, he could've picked Robin but nooo… He had to choose the green one…" related the teen whilst taking another drag from his cigarette and puffing more smoke.

Beastboy was nearing his boiling point. He couldn't stomach what this guy was telling to him. His fists tightened and he gritted his teeth, desperately looking for an outlet for his anger.

"You know, of all the titans, I find you to be the most pathetic. Relying on the abilities of other creatures… You sicken me!" spat the teen as he finished his cigarette, dropped it and stomped it to the ground.

Beastboy couldn't take anymore he lunged towards the teen with blind fury, his fists hungry for contact. He snarled with much ferocity and fury.

"Worthless…" uttered the teen as he dodged Beastboy's fist and planted his right knee into the titan's stomach. Beastboy squawked an empty cough as he was sent flying away from the teen.

"Hn… I wonder…" grinned the teen evilly as he raised his hands and chanted a spell of sorts. Beastboy felt a slight hint of nausea which was gone in a split second. "Feel free to look for my brother… I'd like to see your feelings shatter into dust…" laughed the teen as he disappeared into the darkness.

Beastboy picked himself up from the ground, wiping away the stray thread of blood from his lips.

"I gotta find Clay… He needs help from that psycho…" heaved Beastboy.

Back in the real world

Tara was breathing heavily. Her once clean school uniform torn in a dozen places. Clay emerged from the rubble that Terra sent crashing to him moments ago. He looked a little sore but apart from that, he didn't look very damaged.

"Terra, you seem to be at your limits…" smiled Clay.

"We'll see about that!" responded Terra.

"See this?" pointed Clay to his face which was bruised a bit. "This is nothing!" spat Clay as he passed his hand in front of his face, magically removing the bruises. "Don't you get it Terra? You've already lost!"

Back at Clay's mind

"CLAAAYY!! Where are you!" yelled Beastboy. Only his echo responded to him. "Oh man, this place is huge. Where am I supposed to…?" groaned Beastboy but he was stopped when he saw an opening with radiant light pouring from it. He rushed towards it, eager to find his lover. "Clay?! Are you there?!" asked Beastboy eagerly but what he saw made him feel otherwise.

"cough Wh-Who's there?" asked Clay who was blindfolded and chained to a post of a luxurious bed. His body and face covered with cuts and bruises and his clothes marred beyond repair. Sitting on the bed was the teen Beastboy met earlier. He was staring at Beastboy with an evil yet seductive look.

"Well now… Welcome to my room!" smiled the teen.

"You!" yelled Beastboy as he tried to rush to Clay's side but was repelled by an invisible force.

"Heh… Sorry, animals are not allowed in my room. Gives me rash…" explained the teen.

"Let him go! Why are you doing this?!" yelled Beastboy.

The teen let out a playful "heh" as he turned to pick up Clay from the floor. He sat the sage on the bed with his head on the teen's lap. He gently stroked the sage's hair with utmost care. The sage's cheeks were tinted with a light shade of red.

"Do what? I'm taking much better care of him than you…" insulted the teen. "Brothers look out for each other…"

Beastboy's blood boiled at the display he was seeing. He desperately banged at the barrier.

The teen undid the remaining buttons on Clay's coat, revealing the sage's pristilline yet slightly bruised chest. He gently stroked it, causing a moan to escape Clay's lips.

"He seems to like it here… Right Clay?" smiled the teen as he ran his finger over Clay's nipples. Clay stifled a moan but it escaped nonetheless.

"No!! Stop!" yelled Beastboy as he felt his legs go limp.

"Why? I can do whatever I please… You're in no position to tell me what I couldn't do!" mocked the teen as he suckled Clay's neck.

"Nnh… Anhh… S-sttt…" pleaded Clay but he was completely intoxicated by pleasure.

Beastboy's eyes welled up with tears. He was helpless to stop what was going on. His pounding on the barrier weakened as he slumped to the floor in pure misery.

"Clay…" cried Beastboy.

"That's right… That look. At least I know one thing my brother could've liked about you…" laughed the teen. His hands slid down Clay's stomach and lower into his pants. "How's that little brother?" asked the teen. Clay uttered a few inaudible things which were smothered by his moans. "I thought so…" smiled the teen gleefully.

Back in the Church

Terra laid motionless on the ground, bruises peppered around the exposed parts of her body.

"sigh And here I thought you'd be a decent match…" told Clay as he turned away from Terra and back to Robin. "That little girl only bought you so much time. It's your turn now Dick. Time to blow your head off!" said Clay in a childish manner.

"Blow this!" replied Robin as he took his quarterstaff and shattered the bangle he found earlier.

"That's… no! The Ouroboros!" yelled Clay as his body was wracked in white hot pain. He gripped his head, yelling at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees, clenching his head. Black smoked emitted from his body, eventually forming a figure.

Beastboy awakened from his sleep, surprised to find himself back at the church. He saw Robin, Clay, an unconscious Terra as well as the teen he met at Clay's mind. He had a shocked look in him. He finally realized that Robin must've done something to release him from Clay's mind.

"Y-You! What have you done!" yelled the teen to Robin.

"I'll tell you what he did… He saved me a lit of time!" snarled Beastboy as he cracked his fists.

_**Really in the mood for writing. Hope you liked this chappie. Be waiting for those reviews.**_


	17. For the things I did not

**Chapter 17 - For the things I did not…**

Beastboy's face was pure rage and hatred for Clay's darker half. His aura dripped of pure corrosive venom. With one swift movement, he tackled Nebiros and began frantically clawing the mage's face off.

"Ugh… Get off of me wretch!" demanded Nebiros as he tried to shield his face from the shapeshifter's berserk attacks.

"AAARGHH!!!" growled Beastboy, hungry to spill some magician blood.

Clay started to regain consciousness, rising from the floor shakily. His vision was still blurry and his hearing was muffled at best. Robin and the others immediately came to his side.

"Clay… You alright?" asked Robin.

"Y-Yeah… But where's…" asked Clay before his question was answered when he saw Beastboy on top of Nebiros. "N-No… Beastboy get out of there!" yelled Clay.

As if on cue with Clay's voice, Beastboy was sent flying away by a pulse of purple energy. Nebiros sat up from the floor, his face marred by Beastboy's rage.

"Lucky shot furball." Frowned Nebiros as his eyes squinted into angry slits.

Clay came to Beastboy's side, determined to protect him at all cost. Nebiros slowly walked towards the two, his hands radiating of his dark energy.

"I invoke the presence of the five arch mage of Kolra, become a wall to protect thee of evil. Repel all that is unclean…" chanted Clay.

Nebiros stopped just inches away from Clay, blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Heh… The wall of the five mages. Quick thinking there, Claytoss…" grinned Nebiros. He turned around and started to walk away. "Don't think this is over Claytoss. I WILL take you, one way or another…" added Nebiros before fading out of sight.

(The next day)

"The restoring spell that Clay had cast is starting to take effect. The buildings that the fight damaged are being repaired and the people of Jump City are starting to forget what happened…" spoke a female voice on the other side of Robin's communicator.

"Thanks Star. We'll meet you back here in the tower…" replied Robin before closing his communicator. Behind him was Raven and Cyborg in front of a computer panel. "So… How are we doing?" asked Robin to Cyborg. He was hesitant to answer but Raven eventually took the liberty of answering it for him.

"The Mana Containment chamber's working like a charm. Clay's magic is being suppressed and he can't cast a single spell…" explained Raven.

"Rae… It's not that he can't… It's that he won't…" defended Cyborg.

"We can't take any chances! You saw what he was capable of!" yelled Raven.

"It's not him Rae! Beastboy told me everything!" responded Cyborg.

"Even so, we can't be entirely sure that Clay wasn't responsible for it. For all we know he could be the evil one from the two!" replied Raven angrily.

Light poured into the dark chamber as the door behind revealed Beastboy. He shot an angry glare at Raven as he approached the girl.

"Don't say that like you know him Raven…" told Beastboy begrudgingly as he turned his attention to Cyborg. "Can you open the door for me Cy? I… I want to come inside with Clay…" requested Beastboy.

"Sure BB… I… I'm sorry…" replied Cyborg.

"I'm not…" retorted Raven before leaving the chamber.

(At the Mana Containment chamber)

Clay sat in the middle of a white room filled with arcane symbols. He was wearing no distinguishable facial expression. He stared blankly at the ivory floor, reflecting on the destruction his other half had caused. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the door sliding open from behind him.

"Clay?" asked Beastboy from behind the magician.

Clay eagerly turned around and gazed upon his lover. His face was filled with warm joy at the sight of the shapeshifter.

"Hey Beastboy…" replied Clay softly.

Beastboy walked towards him and sat beside him. Clay let his head rest on Beastboy's elbows, taking solace on the comfort of his lover.

"We haven't talked since that day…" said Beastboy.

"I was casting the restoration spell. Can't really talk to you in a meditative lotus position…" replied Clay, trying to add a little humor to the conversation.

Beast boy wrapped his arms around Clay, indulging himself from the contact that he had yearned so much.

"You didn't do it Clay… It was Nebiros… Not you…" said Beastboy, his tears welling up at the thought of the guilt that was plaguing Clay.

"I know… But, Raven's right… We could never be too sure…" replied Clay.

Beastboy pulled away from the hug, his eyes not able to contain the tears anymore.

"Stop beating yourself up from something you didn't do! I can't… I can't look at you like this anymore…" demanded Beastboy.

Clay looked away from Beastboy, his lips curled in grief.

"Beastboy… Maybe… You should stop looking at me then… You're only getting hurt…" replied Clay.

Beastboy cupped Clay's chin, shifting the mage's vision to him.

"No… You need me now more than ever. Even if it kills me, I'll never stop looking at you. Never!" cried Beastboy.

Beastboy bent over and placed a soft kiss on Clay's lips which the mage openly accepted. Clay laid his head on Beastboy's lap and closed his eyes.

"Beastboy… How do you do it? How do you make me feel so happy even at my lowest? What magic are you using?" asked Clay.

"It's not magic…" answered Beastboy before running a hand over Clay's forehead. "It's love."

_**Wow finally an update! Please continue reading and reviewing!**_


End file.
